destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
April Fool's Day
April Fool's Day is an important date in the Destroy the Godmodder series that occurs once a year on April 1st. During April Fool's Day, the Game Master of a Destroy the Godmodder game irreversibly changes the game in some way as a prank. The changes are reversed in short order. So far, there have been five April Fool's events, with the first three being in Destroy the Godmodder 2 and the other two being in Meanwhile, In The Future. The first April Fool's event was in 2014, with TwinBuilder shutting down DTG2 due to it breaking the fake rules the Minecraft Forums uploaded on that day to make the Forums more "serious." The post containing the prank was deleted by moderators. On that same day, TT2000 forced the Godmodder through an elaborate prank, which made him enter a rage state and inadvertently kickstarted the Calamitous Movement. The second April Fool's event, called Love the Godmodder 2: Love Harder, was in 2015. TwinBuilder turned the entire game love-themed in response to Minecraft 2.0, a fake Minecraft update released by Team Mojang in real life as a prank. The Godmodder raged so hard at Love the Godmodder 2 that he crashed the game, forcing it back to its previous save point, which was over a year ago, back in the Scratch's Manor sidequest of Act 2. This alternate timeline was quickly erased due to it being a doomed timeline. However, said timeline's Doc Scratch gave the players his timeline's Disc of Mojang to use in battle, and used the Disc to teleport the players back to their own timeline. Due to The Nonexistent Tazz's disinterest towards April Fool's Day, Destroy the Godmodder 0rigins did not have April Fool's events. However, Meanwhile, In The Future continued to experience them, with the third April Fool's event in 2016 tying directly into the Pinary ARG. It consisted of a broadcast from MTT Industries and a series of transmissions from a worker at Aperture Science and Area 51. The fourth event in 2017 was accessed through the Ends of the Earth ARG, relating to Build's mysterious past. The fifth event in 2018 parodied many of MITF's themes, characters, and events in a story uploaded to Pastebin known as Cheapmasons. Shutting Down DTG2 The April Fools' event of 2014 was TwinBuilder's claim that Destroy the Godmodder 2 was shutting down. Though the actual post made by TwinBuilder was deleted, it was recovered and can be found below: Hello all. Unfortunately, I have some bad news for you today. I am currently breaking forum rules typing this. You see, as clearly dictated by Sacheverell the Great and the League of Omnipotent Villagers in this post, the Minecraft Forum is undergoing some changes, as shown by new rules. As is clearly stated in these new rules, it is now a moderator's duty to hand out a set amount of infractions every day, and for an admin's duty to ban a certain amount of people every day. Furthermore, the list of things you can get infracted for has increased exponentially. ''For those who are too lazy to look, here is the list: * Misspelling words * Incorrect grammar * Whimsy * Fun * Jokes * Talking about games other than Minecraft * Complaining about the new policies * Making fun of anything * Embedded videos * Creating new threads * Posting in existing threads * Correct spelling I have misspelled words and used incorrect grammar in this thread. I have imbued this thread with whimsy, fun, and jokes. There has certainly been talk of games other than Minecraft. We have made fun of many things, and have posted in here a whopping 6,987 times. Not to mention the hundreds of thousands of times I have used correct spelling. So, if I do the math right, with all these rules I have broken, I (and possibly all of you here) will be banned within the hour. This thread, since it has broken many of these rules, will surely be locked, and possibly deleted. Therefore, I have come to only one conclusion. I am no longer posting on this thread until these rules are changed. (And now I'm complaining about them! I have broken every single new rule added.) I'm sorry, but it must be done for the greater good, given that we are all now practically outlaws. And, given that these rules will (hopefully) be changed by the end of the week, this hiatus will probably be a short one, and I will return to my post. (Well, given I am not banned before I am able to do so.) Do not post, since your posts last turn will be counted next turn, if there is one. Again, I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news. Best wishes, ~TwinBuilder Love the Godmodder 2: Love Harder! The April Fool's Day 2015 event, known as Love the Godmodder 2: Love Harder! involved the entire game of DTG2 changing at a fundamental level. It now centered around pacifism and spreading love via Colorful Wands rather than actual fighting. It occurred in the middle of Trial 4 of Act 4. However, once the Godmodder crashed the game, it turned sour as the players were forced to respawn two acts prior, during the Scratch's Manor sidequest. The actual description TwinBuilder made of Love the Godmodder 2 is repeated below. The full post containing it is Lovepost 1 of Act 4 within the original post's chapter list, called Love You Love You Love, and it can be found here. The folks over at Mojang have just released the first snapshot for 2015, 15w14a. This update changes how Minecraft works at a very fundamental level, completely doing away with the concept of combat and making sure that any potential violence and danger in the game has been removed. Things such as a love bar and love potions have been added, all mobs have been changed to friendly "inhabitants", and everything in the game is intent on making sure you have as much fun as possible; temples are no longer hazardous, dungeons have been replaced with cozy homes, squids fly, and boats STILL aren't fixed. This whole thing made me think. Am I really doing the right thing, managing a forum game that promotes violence? I know it seems fun for all of you and is a nice way to pass the time, but is it ethical? Let's be real here, we're talking about a forum game where reality itself is slowly being destroyed, a conflict is being spread across multiverses, entire universes are being eaten like food, populations are being enslaved, and celestial bodies are being wrenched from orbit. All for what? To kill one guy? What did he even do to you, besides take over your computer? Why didn't you just tell your parents or a systems administrator? Maybe even that hacker 4chan guy could have done something. Well, no more. I'm DONE with this game. After one look at Mojang's new snapshot, my eyes have been opened and I've discovered that one doesn't need violence and destruction to have a fun time in a game. I look at other games and see sickening gory landscapes. In Super Mario Bros., you squash innocent chestnut creatures flat and watch all their bones break. When you jump and break a brick, you annihilate the friendly mushroom creature that was transmogrified to become said brick. It's disgusting, wrong, and I won't support it. Which is why, henceforth, I'm rebranding this game. No more will I follow "Destroy the Godmodder 2: Operator!" Definitely not. The goal of this game will now be to spread as much happiness and love as possible! Enter LOVE THE GODMODDER 2: LOVE HARDER! I've carefully reviewed this game's concepts and mechanisms, and have given a lot of thought to which of them should be axed in order to ensure that this game is family-friendly, fun for all, and filled with happiness, cheerfulness, and love. After talking to some random people on the street about it and ultimately having the cops called on me, I decided on all of them. I know some of you may disagree with my stance on video games and violence right now, but you will learn to accept my views in time. Here's a list of changes. * Removed entity HP. * Removed entity attacks. * Removed summoning. * Removed charging. * Removed the Alchemiter. * Removed all alchemies. * Removed all Spoils of War. * Removed the Echeladder. * Removed player HP. * Removed attacking. * Removed godmodding. * Removed counter-godmodding. * Added Happiness, a new stat next to all entities. * Added Colorful Wands which will be used for all actions from now on. * The goal of the game is now to use your Colorful Wands to raise the Happiness stat of as many entities as possible, including other players! * If you raise the Happiness stat of an entity fully, you gain a Joy Point. * If you gain enough Joy Points, you can trade them in for awesome prizes! * Updated entity AI so all entities will try to make other entities happy. * Freed the Godmodder from his tuba. * Removed the Fourth Wall; all universes can interact with all other universes. * Removed Project Binary after it became clear he would not spread Happiness. * Added Probect Pinary, a new version of Project Binary whose sole purpose is to spread Happiness. * Removed the Trifecta. * Added Earthstuckia, a huge world that is a mishmash of Earth, Homestuck, and GodCraft. It is where the game takes place now. * Added Entity Swarms, events where a large amount of entities will appear that will spread Happiness everywhere! * Re-added Zones. * Added the Happymiter, a special version of the Alchemiter that can mass-produce Colorful Wands. * Removed the factions system and made all entities and players be in one group, the Love alignment! Once again, I understand that there will be those who will cry out and say that this limits the entity "battle", their ability to RP, or that this makes no sense with regards to the plot. To the first thing I say that battles are disgusting and I have no intention of ever using the term again after this sentence. To the others I say, again, that you're going to learn to live with it. This whole thing is going to work out, you see? Happiness and love are what makes the world go round! Have fun! Trivia * The post's final paragraph, which talks about the grievances people could have over the event, references the complaints players had over Trial 4's sudden introduction of Doc Scratch becoming the Psi-Godmodder and one-shotting every player and side character. * The event references Probect Pinary months before he was officially integrated into DTG canon via MITF. Before then, he was simply an injoke on the DTG Memo. Aperture Science/Area 51 Transmissions The April Fool's Day 2016 event involved the deletion of Destroy the Godmodder 2's original post, and its replacement with, over the course of several hours, a series of transmissions from Aperture Science and Area 51. They had been sent from various dates, presumably around 2014, and related directly to the Pinary ARG. The title of Destroy the Godmodder 2 was changed to O O O O /O\ O O O O 'during this time. The first transmission is as follows: ''$@#) !*$# %*#$_: ''Welcome to '''O O O O /O\ O O O O'' Here at Aperture Science, we are proud to announce the unveiling of the Project Binary A.I. Created in partnership with the United States government and the wonderful "people" at MTT Industries, the Project Binary A.I. is sure to fit all the needs of the modern-day world. Global digital-terrorists ruining your day? Why not let the Project Binary A.I. take care of it? Once it's operational, the A.I. will be sure to eliminate the threat by installing itself inside of the anomalous hardware. Pesky virus plaguing your phone? Television turning off and on again? Seeing things in the corner of your eyes? The Project Binary A.I. has it covered! Well, not the last one. You know what you did, Jeff. That's YOUR fault. Hahaha... Oh god, they're all dead. So! The Project Binary A.I. can infiltrate any piece of technology in the world! Amazing, huh? Imagine it. A beautiful future ruled only by the orchid eye of the Project Binary A.I. All countries are united, there's no war, and everyone does everything exactly as it should be? Sounds like utopia, right? That's because it is, lardass! WARNING: Do not take the Project Binary A.I. if you have an aversion to bright lights, loud noises, walking shadows, the dark, the light, or the scalding truth covered by lies. If the Project Binary A.I. lasts for longer than four hours, do not panic. This is normal. Let it. Remember to ask your Advanced Superior if the Project Binary A.I. is right for you. If you have no Advanced Superior, that means you're a mutant and you should walk to the nearest Extermination Chamber. If there is no Extermination Chamber near you, then you're not in Universe B. Cool! This signal reaches to other dimensions! Hey there, Universe T845$! How's it hanging? I hear Sector Obelus is nice this time of year! The second transmission is as follows: ''--me'ssage from 2014. If you're getting this, then it worked. This is from--uh, I don't know if you heard that, but whatever. You don't really need to know who I am. What you need to know is why I'm doing this. Chances are, you just heard a broadcast from the Advanced Superiors. Advertising their new Project Binary A.I., right? Yeah. If you heard this message, then I'm sorry to say, but it's already too late. And what I'm going to say won't be of any use in preventing the apocalypse.'' We just turned the Project Binary A.I. on for the first time. If I say anything about it, it'll find me. So I can't exactly say what happened... But, uh... It didn't really perform up to expectations. We thought the A.I. would function like a hyperintelligent human being, but this thing... Didn----od, oh God, uh, uhh. Uh, that was really close. Almost fell into... Uh. Not important. Well what the hell it is important but I just, uh. Look. Maybe I should tell you what things are like now. The Project Binary A.I. is dangerous. It's a freak of nature. I'm just an employee here at Aperture and I can tell I don't even think I'M supposed to be here at all. Here, I mean, in this universe. It's like I was working somewhere and this place literally just dropped out of the sky into a completely different planet. It's like I'm an anomaly. And I don't know why. See, the Project Binary A.I. It's an anomaly too. It doesn't belong here. We tried fixing it, we tried turning it back on... But things just made it worse. There were forces outside of our control. They tampered with the thing. Got into its terminal. Talked to it. Messed with it. And I pinpointed these signals from coming a year or two in the future. Right here. Right now. If you're the people who messed with our A.I., I want you to know the fury of the hell you unleashed into this plane of existence. I want you to know what you're responsible for. Right now, if I turn my head, I can see reality unraveling. There's some sort of mechanical behemoth in the middle of it all that used to be our creation, but now it's our god, and we're its playthings. It's just attached to the ceiling, helplessly immobile, but it doesn't need to move. Everywhere is its domain. We're being trapped in an inferno of blinding orchid... or pink... or magenta, or, or god, I don't even know! Light and sound are breaking down at this point. The facility's collapsing in on itself, we're in the middle of some kind of singularity. And people are dying left and right. No, no, they're not dying. That's not the word I'd use. It's more like they've simply stopped to be. They're gone. Erased. And, and it's not just us. It's like all of the planet, the entire thing, is dying. The thing we've made is sapping the very life from this world. And soon, everything will go with it. The Project Binary A.I. is a cancer. And we created it. I'm sorry. The third transmission is as follows: ANOMALY #142327 // #142328 // #142329 DETECTED AT: 40.7128º N, 74.0059º W // 46.8068º N, 89.7397º W // ??.????º N, ??.????º W TIME PERIOD: 12/7/12 (December 7th, 2012 C.E.) at 2101 HOURS DURATION: IMMEDIATE = 9.01 SECONDS, AFTERSHOCK = 18.02 MINUTES, BACKGROUND = 54 MINUTES (CURRENT) INFORMATION: During this time period, three distinct anomalies were detected at distinct points in the United States of America. Their combined strength led to one of the most powerful and easily recognizable anomaly to date since ANOMALY #09200 // ... // #09413, a confluence of events known as the MILLENNIUM BUG. Its immediate effects resulted in a spike of unidentified radiation permeating the East Coast and some central regions of the mainland country, as well as three distinct cones of nearly invisible green energy streaming to the specified co-ordinates. These streams have been identified as the anomalies. The aftershock lasted for a surprising amount of time, and it is the reason why this log is only available for those with clearance at the highest level. These three anomalies appear to contain reality-altering effects as their aftershocks. What is unknown is if the anomalies were the result of an altering of reality or if the anomalies are the direct cause of it. Regardless, all three anomalies have the apparent ability to gradually change the foundations of our known universe, if the recent findings at various astronomical institutions match up. The background effects continue to uphold this change of reality, and have lasted until the current time that this log is being written, marking these anomalies as some of the longest ever recorded. The changes are not as severe as before, though they are still in effect and seem to be slowing down at a minuscule rate, meaning there is no telling when the changes to reality will be done. SPECIFICS: // #142327 // Pinpointed to the first set of co-ordinates. No news of any serious activity has been brought up, so it is safe to say that, however serious a change to the foundation of reality sounds, the change was not large enough to warrant any serious attention and, as a result, is not being considered majorly important. A team will be sent to the area to gather as much information as possible, though the task may be difficult. SPECIFICS: // #142328 // Pinpointed to the second set of co-ordinates. Due to the area being undeveloped and mostly natural preserves, it is very doubtful that there will be any news of the anomaly, or what it could be, if a team isn't sent to research it first. Findings show the cone of energy to be exponentially larger than ANOMALY #142327, though the true size of the cones are indeterminate. A large team will be sent to investigate. SPECIFICS: // #142329 // Co-ordinates are unknown, though the general area has been pinpointed to the East Coast. Size of cone is comparable to ANOMALY #142327, though area of effect is unknown, as stated above. Due to not knowing the exact location of the anomaly, a proper investigation must be postponed until additional research is conducted by various parties and the location is found. CLASSIFICATION: THREATENING // O O O /O\ O O O O // Because it is unknown how the anomalies have affected reality or if they will ever completely cease to do so, these ANOMALIES are being placed at the highest threat level possible: NINE CIRCLES. It cannot be determined if the changes have already happened, if they will happen in the future, or if they have happened and our memories have been altered to pretend as if they have always existed. Anything could have changed and the world would have no idea. NECESSARY ACTIONS: It cannot be determined what actions to take at this time other than to send investigative teams. ADDITIONAL NOTES: May God help us, if he exists. ' The fourth and final transmission is as follows: ANOMALY #256901 DETECTED AT: THE ENTIRE EARTH, ORIGIN POINT: 46.8068º N, 89.7397º W TIME PERIOD: IRRELEVANT DURATION: IMMEDIATE = 8^Y EONS (CURRENT AND FOREVER AND ALWAYS) INFORMATION: Everyone's dead. Is everyone dead? I think so. I'm just... I'm just some guy. I'm working here in the middle of the desert in a base that no one knows exists. Our job is to track down anomalies and report them to the suits. The government. Just... something bad happened. Something very very bad. I don't know when you'll be getting this, but... Things aren't looking good for the ol' planet Earth. For the last several months we've been getting a massive spike in the amount of anomalies going on across the world. And they're getting stronger. Thinking back... It was definitely the thing in Michigan. The one we found in the last month of 2012. There were two others that day if I remember right. We didn't find much of anything with those two, so we gave up. But the one in Michigan... It was a gigantic underground laboratory, worn out. Like it had been there for years upon years. We figured whatever had restructured reality had built that thing inside the earth or something. It was all cute at first, but then we found out what was inside. You had people dying left and right, choking on poisoned air... I was one of the lucky ones. We tried to go back, sure, but the place had turned into a death trap. You couldn't walk five yards without being either crushed or shot or burned or having the ground underneath you give way. Sometimes all of those happened at the same time. I kid you not, someone literally got sucked through the ground and ended up on the moon. THE MOON. We stopped going back after a while. Then, on September 1st. You know the year, you know what happened. Biggest anomaly of all time. Even bigger than the lab in Michigan. Millions of computers were affected before you could blink. Before you could think at all. One second life was going fine, the next the world was crashing in a fireball. Not literally. At least, it wasn't literal then. But look at us now. The Operation, that's what everyone called it. It was responsible for untold amounts of anomalies. And those guys at their observatories found some pretty odd crap. Like our universe's expansion was drifting off-course. Like our universe was moving. I don't know how they found that out and I don't want to know. When we stopped getting signals from Michigan we figured it was time to head back. So we did. The gigantic robot at its center was dead. Dismantled. Destroyed. I don't know how some guy managed to brave through it without dying. So we set up camp. And somehow, everyone that used to work at the place started popping back up. They just inserted themselves back inside the lab. Probably the same thing that brought the whole thing there in the first place. We decided it was time to let the government find out. Only, they weren't the only ones who found out. This place is going out of business in a week. The base is being converted into some kind of missile silo. Good for it. We were bought out by MTT INDUSTRIES. You probably haven't heard of them, and there's a good reason for that. Prior to a couple of months ago, they didn't exist. They were a pretty big anomaly, so big we caught wind of it immediately. They took control of the entire deal, going to Michigan and leading some kind of massive project. The government made a plan. A counteroperation meant to stop the Operation itself. They used the thing that killed us to do it. Built a new A.I. out of its parts. It was better, they said. It was safer, they said. It was more powerful, they said. It would save us all, they said. Well they were right on one front. It was more powerful. A LOT more powerful. Powerful enough to destroy the entire world. This anomaly is the apocalypse. Earth is dying and crumbling around me. Everything's being sucked away in pink fires and there's nothing I can do to stop it. My superiors are dead and I can't find their bodies. This is probably the last message that will ever be recorded in this place and there's not going to be anyone around to see it. Whatever this thing is... It's destroying space and time at a fundamental level. I can see every event taking place simultaneously and I somehow know this isn't the end of the timeline. There will be a world after this. A horrible world. One plagued with conflict and a story that never ends yet results in the true end of every story. And I'm glad I won't be around to see it. ' On April 10th, the changes were rollbacked and the original post was returned to normal. Trivia * The events in these transmissions have been confirmed in many ways by the Pinary ARG. MTT Industries indeed built the prototype to Project Binary out of GLaDOS, and the actions of the A.I. somehow resulted in a complete and utter apocalypse described in '''[7x7]. * The "Jeff" mentioned in the first transmission seems to be Jeff Mason. * The organization in the latter two transmissions has been confirmed by TwinBuilder to be Area 51, who would reappear in the eighth installment of the Ends of the Earth ARG. * The coordinates 40.7128º N, 74.0059º W lead to New York City Hall in Manhattan, New York. * The coordinates 46.8068º N, 89.7397º W lead to Lake of Clouds in Michigan, which has been confirmed in DTG2 to be the location of Aperture Science. 11/30/12 The April Fool's Day 2017 event was the posting of a video titled 11/30/12 'by TwinBuilder onto YouTube, continuing 2016's example of using April Fool's to hint at ''Meanwhile, In The Future plot threads. The event began when TwinBuilder called attention to the #ends_of_the_earth channel in the DTG Discord. When investigated, it was revealed that a Tumblr blog associated with the seventh installment in the Ends of the Earth ARG, judgelestyebejudged, had updated with a single post. The post was titled "A Note for You." and consisted of a peculiarly-formatted message: * you’re all alone in this world, you know. * maybe you think that you’ll be able to find those you knew here. * 4 hours will go by before you realize that that’s a pipe dream * - and then you’ll break down and cry. * very much. so much, that you’ll lose your sense of self. * Just what will you do then? Will you stop looking entirely? * 3 halves of me think so. * 3 halves of me don’t. * But then, you’ve always been one for uncertainty and risk. * Perhaps that’s what you’re always destined to be: * certainly uncertain. Using the word "You" in the title as a clue and taking the first character of every line, an actual YouTube URL is revealed: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ym4-vJ33BPc. The video, as mentioned earlier, is titled "11/30/12," suggesting that the video was taken on November 30th, 2012. It was uploaded on a YouTube account named TwinBuilder, whose profile picture is Twin's first profile picture that he ever used on the Minecraft Forums. The video's description largely retells the events of the video, and is as follows: Hey guys!! So I was walking through the woods behind my house because last night I heard a SUPER loud bang while I was trying to sleep! It woke me right up! It sounded kinda like a gunshot but it was a lot louder. I looked outside to see what happened but I couldn't find anything?? So I was like whatever. But today I decided to go out and find what made the loud noise! I don't think I found anything unfortunately :/ There wasn't like a huge crater or smoke, so nothing had fallen. And there wasn't anything lying in the woods like it had been shot. To be fair I didn't really look in the woods that much?? But it was REALLY cold. Those November autumns, man! They're deceptive! The one thing I did find was a pair of sunglasses. I guess someone left them there since the last time I went out back. Maybe I'll ask around the neighborhood and see who they belong to! So yeah! That's all from me. I'm TwinBuilder! And as always, stay tuned for more. Trivia * As TwinBuilder puts the red sunglasses in his pocket, it is shown that he's wearing a green hoodie, jeans, and black shoes. This matches perfectly what he is usually depicted wearing throughout the Destroy the Godmodder series. * In addition to the posting of 11/30/12, the entire DTG Discord participated in Reddit's April Fool's event that year, /r/place. The DTG Discord worked together to create a recreation of the DTG logo at the bottom-right corner of the canvas, next to another group who was working to create an astronaut. The logo was protected throughout the duration of the event, and made it on the final canvas, which can be viewed here: https://i.redd.it/h5nwusy8idpy.png Cheapmasons '''WARNING: Cheapmasons, Odd God, and Even Stevens are incredibly NSFW/NSFL, containing explicit gore, violence, sexual references, and outright sexual actions, and if you aren't interested in seeing DTG- or Steven Universe-related content that deals with this stuff, stay away from it. The April Fool's Day 2018 event involved the creation of a multi-part story, contained entirely on TwinBuilder's Pastebin account, titled Cheapmasons, and sometimes stylized as CHEAPMASONS. The story is entirely noncanon to the DTG series, instead functioning as a parody and satire of many DTG characters and events, and, notably, many real-world figures that are important to or tangentially related to DTG. The story is a sequel to an earlier DTG parody created by TwinBuilder, Odd God, and is, like Odd God, inspired by a horrific Steven Universe fanfiction on Archive of Our Own, Even Stevens, which was found by TheLordErelye. Cheapmasons follows five distinct characters' journeys in a twisted misinterpretation of the DTG series, and is heavily influenced by UNSONG (a web serial which TwinBuilder had been re-reading at the time). It takes place entirely on April 1st, 2018, which happened to be both April Fool's Day and Easter that year. The first journey is Build's, who has no memory of the past night and finds himself being chased by a supersized version of his glasses. The second journey is the Godmodder's, who finds that he is unable to open any doors and recruits the Scribe to help him open a door at the top of his apartment. The third journey is Split's, who, disillusioned with the newest Gorillaz album, Humanz, has made his own band in an attempt to upstage Gorillaz. The fourth journey is Uriel's, an UNSONG character, who must deal with Bill Cipher after he mistakes Uriel for METATRON. The fifth journey is VISCES', who has been recontextualized as an orgy among the Council of Fifteen. The sixth journey is Flumpty Bumpty's, who, while playing The Binding of Isaac, discovers the existence of a previously-unknown book of the Bible, Jezuboad. Cheapmasons has five parts, with each part containing multiple chapters. Parts I and II cycle through all five points of view in sequence, whereas Parts III through V end up skipping around as the story builds to a conclusion. Parts I and II were posted on April 1st, 2018, Part III was posted on April 4th, 2018, Part IV was posted on April 13th, 2018, and Part V was posted on April 21st, 2018. Each part and chapter is as follows: * Part I: Then There Was Light ** Chapter I: A Formless Eternity Ago (Prologue) ** Chapter II: The Origin of the World (Build's journey) ** Chapter III: Their Fathers Into Heaven (The Godmodder's journey) ** Chapter IV: Serving As His Majestic Throne (Split's journey) ** Chapter V: Millions of Demons Swarming Through (Uriel's journey) ** Chapter VI: The Crack of Eternity (VISCES' journey) ** Chapter VII: To Prevent the Establishment of Iniquity (Flumpty's journey) * Part II: Maybe Two Names ** Chapter VIII: His Knowledge of Every Universe (Build's journey) ** Chapter IX: Fighting Nine Fucking Hellbeasts (The Godmodder's journey) ** Chapter X: Indeterminate Pillars of Salt (Split's journey) ** Chapter XI: When the Universe's God Cannot Speak (Uriel's journey) ** Chapter XII: Get Back to Nirvana (VISCES' journey) ** Chapter XIII: But Some Higher Power Was Anchoring Them (Flumpty's Journey) * Part III: Feet of an Angry God ** Chapter XIV: That Talked to Eve in Eden (Build's journey) ** Chapter XV: You Will Die on Easter Sunday (The Godmodder's journey) ** Chapter XVI: Who Make Compromise With Sin (Build's journey) ** Chapter XVII: In Front of the Throne of Heaven (The Godmodder's journey) ** Chapter XVIII: A Star of David Forged (Split's journey) ** Chapter XIX: Heretics that Refused to Abide (Uriel's journey) ** Chapter XX: If That's the Hand of God (VISCES' journey) * Part IV: I Guess That's Just Life ** Chapter XXI: Arranging His Creation's Divinity (Uriel & VISCES' journey) ** Chapter XXII: Lightning Bolt of Ten Colors (The Godmodder's journey) ** Chapter XXIII: And Grabbed the Spear of Destiny (Split's journey) ** Chapter XXIV: Rolled Up Like A Scroll (Flumpty's journey) ** Chapter XXV: To Infinity and What Lies Beyond (Uriel, VISCES & the Godmodder's journey) * Part V: Ouroboros Fuckmuncher ** Chapter XXVI: Judge, Lest Ye Be Judged (Build's journey) ** Chapter XXVII: Twin Builders and Split Sons (Split & Build's journey) ** Chapter XXVIII: Another, Better World Shall Be (Build's journey) ** Chapter XXIX: Amen (Epilogue) Cheapmasons can be read here: https://pastebin.com/0haNYh69 Odd God can be read here: https://pastebin.com/KHqeR05z Although it is not required to read Odd God before Cheapmasons, it is recommended, especially since Cheapmasons takes place immediately after Odd God's ending. Even Steven can be read here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363529?view_adult=true Although it is not required to read Even Steven, it's useful if you want to understand the inspiration behind Odd God and Cheapmasons. UNSONG can be read here: http://unsongbook.com Although it is not required to read UNSONG before Cheapmasons, it is recommended, especially since UNSONG has such a heavy influence on Cheapmasons' plot.Category:DTG2 Category:Meta Category:Event